Investigating the Stories
by thedark0ne
Summary: Ino heard about Sai's reputation from the other girls in the village. Well, she was curious and wanted to see if all the stories were true. Complete M for sexual content. Oneshot. InoSai. Please review and give some feedback, positive or not.


Ino pulled her shirt below her left shoulder and advanced towards Sai. Though he was completely strange, Sai had a reputation of being fantastic in bed and Ino wanted a ride. But, Ino noted the pale kid seemed entirely different in this environment. When the door was closed and locked and the blinds shut a switch must have turned on in Sai, transforming him into a sex maniac. Sai violently pulled Ino close and kissed her roughly. Constantly their tongues were clashing, their lips being bit by the other's teeth. Ino threw back her head as Sai worked his way down. He kissed and bit the girl's neck, his hands grasping her ass firmly and ensuring their bodies were as close as they could be. Ino felt his erection through all their clothes rub just above her lower parts. With some of the girl's help, Sai took of the barriers between his mouth and the bare skin of the Yamanaka's chest.

Ino held Sai's head as he licked and sucked on her breasts. The sensation was one she had never had before. She'd been with a few guys before, namely Shikamaru, Kiba, and even Neji, but none of them really focused as pleasing her. They seemed more preoccupied with their own wants than her needs. But Sai made her feel amazing. His tongue flicked and his lips sucked her nipples until they started to hurt, which turned her on even more. Sai went lower; his tongue ran down her already bare midriff, the saliva left behind chilling her as a soft breeze ran through the room. Along the way he also pecked her softly with his lips stopping just above the only remaining clothes she had on. Sai looked up with a face that pleaded with her to remove her skirt.

Ino could've climaxed right there. She slipped out of her skirt and her panties so she was the only one completely naked. Sai threw her down on the bed and proceeded to stimulate her. He was a master of foreplay. A ripple ran through her body as she felt his hands rub the inside of her thighs and sent a stream of warm air with his breathing to her opening. Sai stopped feeling her thighs with his hands and started to taste them with his mouth. He kissed them softly and moved a single finger to her clit. Ino gasped when they made contact, sending a pulse from there up her whole body. All she could do was lay back and let the feelings of pleasure come over her as Sai expertly worked down below.

It seemed he had gotten tired of using his other body parts and wanted to get on with it. Sai grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her close to him, now on the bed himself. In seconds, Ino felt him enter her, her walls expanding but still wrapping around the penis now between them. He pushed his entire length in, seven inches in all, causing Ino to cry softly having never taken anyone in that far. Sai got hornier by seeing the tears in her eyes and started to pump faster and faster. Each time, Sai pushed in all the way, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the air and bounced off the walls. The boy had a vice like grip on her hips for an easier time going in and out quickly and violently. Ino was gripping the sheets and biting her lower lip, small tears still in the corner of her eyes.

Sai pulled out, slapped his cock on Ino a couple of times and then picked the girl up and moved to a chair next to the bed. He sat down and place Ino on his lap, sucking on her breasts again. Sai motioned for the girl to face the other way and she obeyed. Sai once again slipped into her vagina. Grabbing her tits from behind, he squeezed hard and helped Ino move up and down on his length. Ino was going slow but Sai made her hop up and down faster and faster by basically moving her body for her while holding her breasts. Ino was holding back from screaming. It was difficult to hold it in when Sai was so good at making her feel amazing. The last time Ino had been fucked like this was when her cousin, Fū, coincidentally also a member of Root, stayed with her family one night and seduced Ino into sleeping with him. Ino was hesitant at first but she hadn't had sex for some time then and also Fū wasn't that closely related to her to make it awkward. Before this night, that night had been the best fuck she'd ever had.

Sai once again picked Ino up and threw her on the bed, this time face down. He knelt behind her on the bed and grabbed her waist, pulling her lower body up to his cock.

"Not my ass," Ino begged. "Please, not my ass."

He complied with her request and instead entered her wet vagina once more, but this time from behind. Sai had better control this way and pumped furiously, eventually grabbing and pulling Ino's hair.

Now, Ino screamed. Her head was being pulled back and her vagina was being pounded. The combination of pain and pleasure was too much for her not to scream. Sai went harder and faster, seemingly powered by the girl's outcry. He bent down over her and bit her neck. Ino put her hand back and ran her fingers through his black hair. Right then, Ino climaxed. A wave of muscle spasms went through her, turning her body to jelly. Sai's cock was being massaged by the spasms inside her vagina nearly driving him to cum.

Deciding his work was complete, Sai pulled out and flipped the exhausted Yamanaka onto her back. He knelt across her upper body and, with her help, fucked her tits. The girl was breathing loudly, completely ravaged by the fuck Sai had just given her but she wanted him to finish too so she helped bring about his climax. Sai blew his load seconds later, cum shooting out of his tip and all over the girl's face. At least six full loads in all, two landing in Ino's open, expectant mouth, two hitting her in the eye area, and one making it into her blond hair.

Sai climbed off her and got dressed. He left without saying a word to the girl whose world he had blown. Ino watched him walk out the door, his cum still on her face and in her hair, wanting to call out for him but the girl was too exhausted. Slowly, she blinked, eventually closing her eyes for the last time before drifting off to sleep. _So the stories are true. Thank you, Sai._


End file.
